There's a rumor in St-Petersburg
by virgie123
Summary: Evangelina, also known as Ginny, decide to visit one of the most beautiful city of the nothern countries, St-Petersburg. She will get acquainted with strangers who seems pulled out of a movie, as she puts it, and will be guided through the discovery of the city, the classical arts and the history of the world from those very intelligent, well-mannered, old fashioned young people.


_**All right everyone, this is a new story of mine. Don't worry, I will attend the others very soon (Christmas break is starting next week). Let me know so far if you like it and I will keep updating this one as well if I get enough response.**_

The Nutcraker ballet

Who would have thought I would be in Russia for Christmas? Amazing, no it's like a dream come true. My parents and brother all go in the south, this year I think it was the Dominican Republic, but not me, I like white Christmas and let's be honest, I've got a thing for cold places. My mom suggested I should've gone to at least a warm European country…seriously…no. I would rather drink vodka and party with some hot Russian army guys (not that I just go for army guys but…hot men in uniform is just…there is no word for it).

"Ginni? You are day dreaming again." My friend was looking at me expecting some kind of reaction that she wasn't getting. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" I was still looking at her with a confused expression. "AH! Why do I even bother!"

"Oh come on Chrissi! You know I like your stories, I was just someplace else." A little smile at the corner of her mouth was appearing slowly.

"Does this place includes handsome strangers cause you are more than welcome to share those thoughts as well." I did laugh at her comment, guess she knew me SO well.

"I was just wondering where young men go out to party in St-Petersburg."

"AH! I KNEW IT!" She pointed me with her index finger and horrified face, she was exaggerating like always and when she acted like that, I knew why she was my best friend. We haven't been hanging out for so long, but in those three years I got to know every little parcel of her and she was the funniest, most outgoing, original, intelligent woman that I knew. "We should definitely find that place you've got in your head it looks….PERFECT!"

"Hahahahah, yep we definitely should! But first, finding the hotel IS top priority."

I don't speak a word of anything close to Russian, my friend either. We have to find someone who can understand French, Spanish or English. The taxi driver spoke none of those three languages but with a little bit of gesturing around, looking a little crazy and picture showing, we got him to drive us to a nice hotel. He pointed to us the main attractions basically taller buildings like Cathedrals that we could see clearly towering above other buildings. I picked up that cathedral sounded like "tsabor" but hey, as a new learner to Russian that's the best I could make out of it.

Our hotel was in a historical part of the city, close to all those attractions we passed and where I could not wait to be looking at more closely. I may be a little vain when it comes to men, but I love art, architecture, history, opera, ballet and all the likes. I must admit reading Anna Keranine did peek my interest in Russia's art and history.

Our first night out was pretty simple. We were both tired of our journey and wanted just to enjoy dinner in a place nearby. We found a nice little cosy pub where they served good beer and hot dishes. We did keep to ourselves mostly and went to bed without anything particularly interesting happening to us.

The next day was mostly a blur. We did the city tour, we went to see the Cathedral that looked like some castle taken out of a Disney movie. We took a LOT of picture that I updated the same afternoon on Facebook for all our family and friends abroad. That night, the 29th of December, was going to be amazing, we had it scheduled to see the classic ballet The Nutcracker.

We were both waiting in line to access the box when I saw them for the first time. There was four of them, all dressed in fine designer clothing. All in black, the young lady was very elegant. She had beautiful blond hair tied in an elegant bun wearing an old style hat with a veil attached to it, covering the upper part of her face. Her velvet dress went all the way to the floor, pooling just enough around her feet to make it elegant but not annoying. She wore pearls to her neck and ears. Beside her stood an equally beautifully dressed woman, a little bit taller and maybe ten years older. She sure wasn't her mother, or maybe she kept a very fair complexion for a 40 year old woman. The two men holding the women on their arms looked refined, rich, well-mannered and mostly handsome. Their attire was a little more basic then the women, but that is expected when taking women like them out. You wouldn't want to steel the spot light.

In ushered tones, they were speaking about the ballet we were all attending like they had seen it a million times over and looked forward to this representation, to compare it to their bank of knowledge and criticize the dancers' performance. I can say I am not all too familiar with ballet in general but it was one of my newly found interest. Chrissi was kind enough to encourage me in this new passion on art, well in other words she was more than willing to dress up in fine linen and lace and parade in front of rich men. We did exactly that, but my best attire wasn't anything compared to those ladies. Chrissi's family were very rich, mine was alright I guess. But after all we did meet at Dartmouth College, where tuition fees aren't known for their accessibilities.

She elbowed my side. That got my attention, because of course she must have noticed me daydreaming again.

"Yes Chrissi I know."

"He is looking at us." I was a little bit confused.

"Who exactly is looking at us?"

"Don't turn around but there is a guy two boxes from ours who keeps glancing this way." I was a little curious but turning around was a no-no. It would be a little too obvious. In these situation you usually keep it cool, so they say. Curiosity kills the cat so they say. Although, despite knowing all of this, I did turn around. He did not turn his gaze from us like anybody else would have done, instead he moved his eyes from Chrissi to mine as I stared openly at him. He was one of the man with the two beautiful lady from before.

The ballet hadn't started yet but it was on the verge of it. Everybody was seated and the lights of the Mariinsky Theatre were diminishing. It truly was a sight, everything was gold and burgundy red. It was giving it a Christmas feel but also an old style. You did felt like you were thrown in the 1800th century, and staring at some handsome stranger all dressed so finely made you believe it even more. He had a pale complexion, but darker hair. We were still looking intently at each other. Apparently his friends turned towards me but I did not notice. Chrissi did.

The music started and my eyes were drawn away for the fair man.

"What were you thinking, staring like that. It is quite rude you know." She was a little dramatic I must say. But she was right, I was staring.

"He was staring back just as much, are you implying we were both rude?"

"Well, you know…it makes you draw attention to us and from high class young people." I tried to mask my laugher the best that I could to not disturb spectators around us.

"Oh Chrissi, I thought that was the exact reason why you dressed up to accompany me tonight."

"Well…they are accompanied by women I cannot dream to compete with." True.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The ballet was great, I had never seen anything like that. It is definitely something you come to appreciate the more you go. We exited the balcony after most of the crowd.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Come on Ginni, I am dying to know how much you liked it!"

"Oh it was fantastic don't you agree. We really had to come to St-Petersburg to attend our first ballet didn't we?" I can tell Chrissi was not as enthusiast as I was.

"You know…my mother use to bring me to ballet when I was younger, this is far from my first time seeing The Nutcracker. I must have seen it as often as I saw Swan Lake."

"Oh….well it was MY first time." Sometimes I do forget her mother was always an art crazy woman. Guess I am starting to become a little like her in some ways. Christina was always dragged to museum, theatre, opera, ballet and concert since her tender age. Like me she have read all the classic novels and can even quote some of them which she often does.

The classy couples brushed past our shoulder and were out in the street in a flash of fabric and perfume. They really were something and I could tell everybody else thought so as well. They met with newcomers that looked exactly like them coming out of an expensive jet black car. We were out not long after them and already looking for a taxi. My phone rang so I walked a little further to the side to be able to hear what my family was screaming on the other side.

"Hi mom."

"Ginni dear! How is Russia?" Overly excited mom on the phone, something is going on.

"It's great so far, the ballet was amazing, the city is beautiful. Today we visited the Church of the Resurrection of Jesus Christ. It really looks like the picture. I felt like I was entering some Disney candy castle. Tomorrow, we are planning a visit at the winter palace and in the evening we will be attending The Queen of Spades in Mikhailovsky Theatre. You know, it's a Tchaïkovsky Opera."

"You know when you blabber on art and music you lose me right. Tchaïkovsky does ring a bell though. How is the food? And the weather?"

"Well, all is nice I have to say. What about you guys, are you enjoying the beach and Pina Colada?"

"Oh of course we are my dear! And guess what!" My mom loved doing that. When she has some big news she always wants us to guess what it is.

"Dad got the tourista."

"Well…he does…but that's not why I'm calling really. Guess again."

"Oh mom I really don't know."

"Your brother proposed to Annie! Isn't that wonderful! I mean he pulled out such a romantic evening. You know I helped a little bit. He was SO stressed out…" It's a wonder she didn't spoil the surprise, she's always been good at that. I tuned her out. When she starts rambling like that there is nothing much to be done. I looked over to my right and saw Chrissi gesturing me to hurry up.

"Look mom, how about we talk about this some other time. Chrissi is waiting for me and just got a cab."

"Oh well, call me another day then, wouldn't want her to wait for you too long. Have a great trip honey and say hi for me will you."

"I will. Bye mom." I hung up and walked back to my friend who was a little impatient but had no cab waiting. What can I say, sometimes a little lie is fine right?

"What's up?" She was referring to my phone call.

"Ramsley proposed."

"WOW! That's amazing! When and where is the wedding?"

"No idea. But probably some very traditional and conservative place and date. You know how they are."

"What do you mean conservative place and date?"

"Well some weekend in July or August is my guess and some church around home. They are so predictable. And mother will go along with it just fine because that will be exactly how she wants it to be. There will be white roses everywhere. My sister in law will be wearing some princess white dress that will look exactly like the cover of wedding dress' magazine this year because it will be the most fashionable gown. She will have three bridesmaid wearing light pink to the knee dress all their hair probably loosely up with the ends hanging on their shoulders in soft curly waves. The cake will be white, three story high with little but elegant decoration and they will serve REAL champagne from France probably from some private importation her father worked hard to get. She will keep retelling the story on how they met, the day he proposed and how they want two children, a boy and a girl and this beautiful house in the suburb of Philadelphia." Chrissi was laughing softly at my oh so perfect portrait of the events.

"Wow! You got this all planned out don't you? Are you sure you are not the one getting married?" I ignored her inquiry and kept telling my tale.

"Then they will leave for their honeymoon to Venise, just because Venise is the most romantic city in the world. They will eat Italian dishes and…" The man to my left interrupted me abruptly and I was mesmerized by what he said next.

"they will ride a gondola on the grand canal with an Italian dressed in white and navy blue stripes singing "O Sole mio" while they act like the most loving couple of the city. They will walk from art gallery to art gallery"

"And buy some artist's representation of Venise. They will act like it is some DaVinci masterpiece they found and paid a very heavy price. They will come back home…

"And you will all sit on the couch of the family home, a glass of wine in your right hand, looking through pictures of their trip while you will be wondering why you even bother to take part in this because…"

"I will be telling myself that it was so…"

"Predictable."

"Yes, predictable." I smiled at the handsome stranger from before. He had a very unusual sense of humour that I must say, I liked very much. He extended his right hand covered a black leather glove for me to take. I was expecting a common handshake but he kissed my knuckles while bowing softly.

"Demetri Nikolaos Pelagios."

"Evangelina Deloire."

"What an unusual name you have. I have rarely heard it. French origin I guess?" Instead of answering directly his question, I smiled softly and gave an unorthodox reply.

"What an unusual well-mannered gentlemen you are. I have rarely seen such courtesy. A family trait I guess?"

"It is said to be rude to answer someone with a question."

"It is said to be rude to speak to someone without being properly introduced by a third party beforehand." He looked at me in a similar fashion I was harboring. I could tell the little twinkling in his eyes.

"Well if you came from England and were born in the late 18th century I would agree. You must be a Jane Austen reader most likely. But I must say, she was not very representative of the Victorian style."

"And you must be a Charles Dickens fan for criticizing her work in such manners." I heard a soft laugh from the Demetri and the ruffling of fabric behind me.

"How rude of me. May I present Miss Christina Juliet Phipps." He bowed and kissed her hands the same way he had done with me. He then turned to his friends, including the one who was staring at me previously in the Mariinsky Theatre and the beautiful blond woman.

"May I present the brother and sister DeMercia, Jane and Alec." I noticed the other couple from before were already gone but Alec was the one who retained my attention at the ballet. His sister offered a small curtsy while he inclined his head a little.

"It's a pleasure. I couldn't help but hear you were attending the Mikhailovsky Theatre tomorrow night. Perhaps Demetri and I could join you?" Christina turned to Jane and then back to Alec.

"Wouldn't your sister like to attend the opera as well?" Jane answered for herself.

"Tchaïkovsky is not one of my favorites, I will pass on this one. Although I have a preference for Dmytro Bortniansky when it comes to russian composer, which I will attend in three days in Moscow." I turned back to Demetri and Alec

"Although we would appreciate your company, I'm afraid all the tickets must be sold out. We were not able to get a box this time around and we bought ours a couple of weeks ago."

"Don't worry yourself, we will change your entrance to move it to our private family one. We always have spare room in ours." Alec did sound like a descendant of some rich European family, surely they have those privileges. "We can pick you up in the evening directly at your hotel at 6:30 sharp, if you would oblige."

Christina was faster than I to answer this one and named our hotel. They say you shouldn't trust strangers, especially when visiting another country, but I mean they really looked like respectable young men, did they not?

 _ **All right, review por favor. It might be a Demetri or Alec story, not sure yet who ends up with who but by all means tell me your suggestions and I will take those into account ;)**_


End file.
